Those Eyes
by Supportsthebullyed
Summary: Katniss is attacked by gangsters. What happens when she falls in love with one of them who has the most bluest eyes? Find out what happens when Katniss learns the connection she has with him through the past! Sorry I suck at Summaries. The story is better though! Modern Day AU.
1. Chapter 1

I'm walking back home after a long night at Annie's house when these gangsters come up to me. I recognize one of them. His eyes are the most prettiest shade of blue, and his hair ashen blonde, but his eyes have the look of regret in them. Just then he pins me up against a building while another guy threatens to hit me with a baseball bat. "Give us all the money," the one with the bat says.

"No," I say "Its mine not yours."

"Just shut up and give me the money," says the blonde. He's just to cute!

"No. i'm not gonna give you my money or my phone," I shout. Shit! I've said to much!

"What," says the guy with the bat.

"N-nothing."

The guy with the bat tells the blonde to get the phone and the money, and he'll hit me with the bat if I resist. He hesitates before he feels around my front pockets, but when he reaches for my back pockets he blushed and takes out my phone and my money.

"Scram runt!" he yells.

I Run and run until I'm back home. I wipe away stray tears and walk inside. "Were have you been?" asks my Mother.

"At Annie's," I reply. I go upstairs brush my teeth and change into my snowman footsies.

"Where have you been?" asks Prim

"None of your business" I snarl at her.

"Ooooh I'm so scared!" I look at her, than grab my pillow and hit her upside the head.

"Oh it's on!" she says as she grabs her pillow. We end up on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Girls!"our Mother shouts from downstairs.

"Sorry Mom!" I shout. After that I settle into bed with a smile on my face, completely forgetting about the nights pervious events.

* * *

The next day I drop Prim off at school I bid her goodbye. When I get to school I get my things from my locker and head to math. On my way I bump into someone and drop my stuff. I bend down to pick them up When another arm reaches for them. It's the boy who took my things last night! He looked a little different. He had a black eye and bruises on his knuckles. "Here sorry about last night. I really didn't want to do it," he says giving me my binders and the stuff he took last night.

"It's alright," I say.

"Better not lose those. I went threw a lot of trouble to get them. I'm Peeta, Peeta Mellark, by the way.

"Nice to meet you I'm Katniss Everdeen."

"Nice to meet you Katniss. Friends."

I hesitate for a second before saying yes. We shake hands and both head off to our classes. When I get to class I take my usual seat next to Annie Cresta, Madge Undersee, and Johanna Mason. I say hi to them all and take my seat. The entire time I cant help but think about Peeta.

"Miss Everdeen, care to tell me what six to the fourth power is?" Mr Snow asks. Crap! I wasn't paying attention! Lucklily I have a friend like Madge who is whispering the answer.

"1296," Madge whispers.

"1296," I say.

"Wonderful job Miss Everdeen." Phew! I'll be sure to thank Madge later. The bell rings and I get up to go to the next class. Mr. Abernathy is are next teacher! Yay! He is always out dunk! On the way to class I went to the bathroom. When I got to class the only seat left was next to Peeta.

I take my seat and don't even bother taking out my things for this class because Mr. Abernathy is already out cold. All of the sudden there's a tap on my shoulder. I turn to see who it is.

"Hi!" says Peeta.

"Hey," I reply.

"So I guess we have a period to ourselves."

"Yeah," I agree. I get lost in his eyes, in daze, then he breaks the silence.

"Your eyes are beautiful."

"No they're not! They are just plain grey. You, how ever have beautiful blue eyes!"

"Thanks and yes they are too beautiful! I have never met someone with grey eyes before!"

"Thanks," I say.

"Your Welcome. Do you have lunch after this," he says.

"Yeah," I say.

"Cool!"

"Would you like to come over tomorrow, you know since it's Friday to study for the math test," says Peeta.

"Sure! I'd love to get some extra studying." Just then the bell rang for lunch.

"Huh whooosss theeeereee," slurs Haymitch . Everyone starts laughing including Peeta. Huh. His laugh is cute. I head to my locker and put my away in my stuff locker. Right when I was about to put my lock on my locker I remembered my lunch. I quickly grab my lunch close my locker, lock it and head to lunch. I sit in my usual spot with my friends Madge, Annie, Johanna, Clove, Finnick, Cato, and Gale.

"Hey guys!" I say

"Hey Kitty Kat," says Finnick.

"I told you not to call me that Finn,"I say. All of the sudden Everyone is starring at something behind me. I turn around to see what it is and it's...

* * *

Okay... so how'd you like the new and improved version of those eyes? Please leave comments below!

Toodles!


	2. Chapter 2

**remember I don't own the Hunger Games! So Collins don't sue!**

* * *

It's Peeta. "Oh hey Peeta!" I say.

"Hey Katniss! Do you mind if I sit here?" He says.

"Sure it is, right guys?."

"Sure!" says Annie.

"It would be fun to get another guy in this group," Say Cato.

"Your always welcome to sit here," says Finnick.

"Thanks," says Peeta.

"No problem bro," says Finnick.

Peeta takes the seat next to me and I can feel Gale tense up beside me. So I quickly change the subject. "So guys this is Peeta," I say.

"It's very nice to meet you Peeta!" says Annie.

"Nice to meet you too. Annie is it?" Peeta says.

"Yeah," says Annie.

"Hi! I'm Clove!."

"I'm Madge."

"Finnick O'dair,at your service sir!"

"Cato."

"Johanna."

Gale doesn't say anything. "Uhh. Peeta this is Gale," I say. "Say hi," I hiss under my breath.

"Hi," Gale says stiffly.

"It's nice to meet you Gale," says Peeta with an out stretched hand and I hear a crack. Peeta pulls away his hand and rubs his hand. I nudge Gale in the ribs. We're not dating but he sure acts like it. Plus I would never date Gale, he's like a brother to me. I turn to Peeta.

'Are you okay? Does it hurt?" I ask.

"No no no! I'm fine don't worry," he says.

'Peeta it's turning purple! Come on we're going to the nurse." I grab him by his shirt collar and drag him to the nurses office.

"Hi what can I help you with," says the nurse.

"I need some ice for my hand," says Peeta.

"Okay take a seat I'll me right back."

She walks off to another room. "So," I say.

"So,"replies Peeta.

"Lets get to know each other," I say.

'Okay. What's your favorite color?"

"Green like the forest. How about you?"

"Mute orange, like sunset."

"Ooh that's pretty."

"Yeah," says Peeta.

"Do you have any siblings," I ask.

"Yeah two brothers. Both of them are older than me. What about you?"

"I have one sister her name is Primrose, but everyone calls her Prim."

"Cool. Is it okay if I can have your number?"

"Yeah sure. Do you have a piece of paper?"

"No. How about you give it to me outsde?" asks Peeta.

"ok," I say.

"Give me it then."

"Okay! Sounds good to me!" Just then the nurse walk in. Yeesh her wig is lop sided.

"Here you go," she says with her high-pitched accented voice.

"Thank you," says Peeta. As we walked out I offered Peeta to come get his hand checked at my Mom's Clinic. He agreed. When we got to our lockers which were side by side you can guess who was leaning against it.

It's Gale. He walks up to Peeta and grabs him by his shirt. "If I see you talking are sitting with Katniss again, I will kill you!" shouts Gale. He punches Peeta square in the jaw. My hearts beating fast. I punch gale right in the stomach and push him to the ground. I sit on top of him and start slapping him.

"If you Talk or touch me or Peeta again I will promise ill put you some where where not wven the crows can lad there droppings on ou=yuo!" Everyone has gathered around us. I get off him and kick right on the area. He winces, gets up and runs. I take a look at Peeta. His jaw is turning purple. The bell rings for the end of the day, **(They have a half day) **I take Peeta's hand and get my things out of my locker, then we go to Peeta's locker and he gets his stuff. When Peeta gets his stuff we head to the door. "Hey Peeta, you still coming with me to my mom's clinic?"

"Yeah."

"Okay but I have to pick up my sister and drop her off at home first. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah totally fine! I'd love to meet your sister!" We walk hand in hand to my car. When we get there I sit in the driver seat and Peeta right next to me. It's about a 15 minute ride to Prim's school. I start the car and start driving. I turn on the radio and one of my favorite songs is on so I start sing to it

_You said you loved me way too soon,_  
_Gave me the sun, when all I wanted was the moon,_  
_Never out your sight, holding my hand just a little too tight,_

_Sipping on your beer can, waiting for an answer,_  
_I wish we could slow down, you want to go faster_  
_You said you loved my way too soon,_  
_You've known me 24 days so how can that be true?_

_You don't know my mind then again nor do I,_  
_Cause you made me smile… a lot_

_Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,_  
_Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,_  
_Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,_  
_Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,_

_Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb [3x]_  
_Sorry that I've been so dumb_

_I miss you calling late at night, waking me up just to see if I'm alright,_  
_Missing all the PDAs, even when you know that it's not the time or place,_

_Swallowing my pride now, waiting for an answer, promise you the next time I'll try a little harder,_  
_Now I know where I went wrong, do you ever really know what you got until its gone,_

_I'll stay by your side through the rain and shine,_  
_Cause you made me smile… a lot_

_Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,_  
_Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,_  
_Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,_  
_Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,_

_Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb [3x]_  
_Sorry that I've been so dumb_

_I don't care I'll wait all year not gonna move from your front door,_  
_Just calm down, hear me out, starting from now I'll never let you down,_

_I'll stay by your side through the rain and shine,_  
_Because you made me smile… a lot_

_Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,_  
_Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,_  
_Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,_  
_Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,_

_Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb [3x]_  
_Sorry that I've been so dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb [3x]_  
_Sorry that I've been so dumb_

_Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb [3x]_  
_Sorry that I've been so dumb_

"Woah. You're really good," says Peeta.

"Thank you," I say. the rest of the ride is quiet. Once we arrive at Prim's school I spot Prim. I shout her name through the open window. She comes running towards the car. She gets in the back, and as soon as Prim sits down she starts asking questions.

"What's your name?" asks Prim.

"Peeta. And you must be Prim! Katniss has told me about you," says Peeta.

"Why are you here? Are you Katniss's boyfriend?"

"Prim! That's enough! I'm dropping you off at home because I need Mom to check Peeta."

"Okay," she says with a smirk on her face. We arrive at my house and drop Prim off. I tell her to be good. I drive off to my mom's clinic. The radio is still on and another song is on I start singing along not caring if Peeta hears me.

**_I need your love I need your time_**

**_When everything's wrong You make it right_**  
**_I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love_**  
**_I need your love_**  
**_I take a deep breath every time I pass your door I know you're there but I can't see you anymore_**

**_And that's the reason You're in the dark I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart_**  
**_I feel so helpless here_**

**_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_**

**_Tell me do you feel the same?_**

**_Hold me in your arms again_**  
**_I need your love I need your time_**

**_When everything's wrong You make it right_**  
**_I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love_**  
**_I need your love_**  
**_Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?_**

**_I walk in circles but I'll never figure out_**

**_What I mean to you, do I belong I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong_**  
**_And I feel so helpless here_**

**_Watch my eyes are filled with fear_**

**_Tell me do you feel the same Hold me in your arms again_**  
**_I need your love I need your time_**

**_When everything's wrong You make it right_**  
**_I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love_**  
**_I need your love_**  
**_All the years All the times You have never been to blame And now my eyes are open_**

**_And now my heart is closing_**  
**_And all the tears All the lies All the waste_**

**_I've been trying to make it change And now my eyes are open_**  
**_I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right_**  
_**I feel so high I come alive I need to be free**_

"You know you should really become a singer some day," says Peeta.

I chuckle "Thanks." We arrive at the clinic. I park the car and get out shut the door and lock it. Peeta and I walk hand I hand to the entrance. When we get in I ask the lady there were my mom is and she directs me to the doctors lounge. I walk in and see my mom. "Mom this is Peeta. Gale hurt him and I was wondering if you could check him?"

"Oh sure right this way Peeta!" She leads us to one of the patient rooms. He sits on the bed and I take a seat on the chair netx to the bed. "Now where did he hit you?"

"He punched my jaw, and twisted my pinkie," says Peeta. She take Peeta's hand and take a look at his pinkie, then at his jaw.

"Your pinkie is fractured an your jaw is bruised badly. I'll be right back with a cast for your pinkie, and you will be able to choose a color." With that she leave to go get a cast. Peeta and I sit there in silence. A few minutes later my mom comes back with a cast in hand. " Which color would you like sweetie white or bright orange?" I only have to think once to know what color he wants.

"Bright orange!"

"Alright then." She wraps the cast on his pinkie down to hi middle fore arm. " Would you like some markers to?"

"Yes please!" She gives him the markers and leaves the room.

"Let's take you home Peeta. But first let me sign that cast!" I sign his cast and we walk to the car. He directs me the way to his house. When we get to his house he gets out of the car closes the door and comes to my window.

"Bye Katniss," he says when he kisses me lightly on the lips. I quickly pull away from him and drive as fast as a can back home.

* * *

**A/N: Peeta and Katniss are going to get to know each other while the nurse gets some ice for Peeta.**

**Toodles!**


	3. Chapter 3

**disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, if I did Everlark fans would be much more satisfied.**

* * *

It's Gale. He walks up to Peeta and grabs him by his shirt " If I see you talking are sitting with Katniss again, I will kill you!" shouts Gale. He punches Peeta square in the jaw. My hearts beating fast. I punch gale right in the stomach and push him to the ground. I sit on top of him and start slapping him.

" If you Talk or touch me or Peeta again I will promise you that you will never see the light of day again!" Everyone has gathered around us. I get off him and kick right on the area. He winces, gets up and runs. I take a look at Peeta. His jaw is turning purple. The bell rings for the end of the day, **(They have a half day) **I take Peeta's hand and get my things out of my locker, then we go to Peeta's locker and he gets his stuff. When Peeta gets his stuff we head to the door. "Hey Peeta, you still coming with me to my mom's clinic?"

"Yeah."

"Okay but I have to pick up my sister and drop her off at home first. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah totally fine! I'd love to meet your sister!" We walk hand in hand to my car. When we get there I sit in the driver seat and Peeta right next to me. It's about a 15 minute ride to Prim's school. I start the car and start driving. I turn on the radio and one of my favorite songs is on so I start sing to it

**You said you loved me way too soon,**  
**Gave me the sun, when all I wanted was the moon,**  
**Never out your sight, holding my hand just a little too tight,**

**Sipping on your beer can, waiting for an answer,**  
**I wish we could slow down, you want to go faster**  
**You said you loved my way too soon,**  
**You've known me 24 days so how can that be true?**

**You don't know my mind then again nor do I,**  
**Cause you made me smile… a lot**

**Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,**  
**Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,**  
**Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,**  
**Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,**

**Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_**  
**Sorry that I've been so dumb**

**I miss you calling late at night, waking me up just to see if I'm alright,**  
**Missing all the PDAs, even when you know that it's not the time or place,**

**Swallowing my pride now, waiting for an answer, promise you the next time I'll try a little harder,**  
**Now I know where I went wrong, do you ever really know what you got until its gone,**

**I'll stay by your side through the rain and shine,**  
**Cause you made me smile… a lot**

**Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,**  
**Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,**  
**Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,**  
**Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,**

**Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_**  
**Sorry that I've been so dumb**

**I don't care I'll wait all year not gonna move from your front door,**  
**Just calm down, hear me out, starting from now I'll never let you down,**

**I'll stay by your side through the rain and shine,**  
**Because you made me smile… a lot**

**Oh whoops I think I miss you too late, cause I got rid of you,**  
**Think I might got this wrong, sorry but I didn't know you were the one,**  
**Oh no, I got so scared, convinced myself that I didn't really care,**  
**Now I know that you're the one, sorry that I've been so dumb,**

**Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_**  
**Sorry that I've been so dumb**

**Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_**  
**Sorry that I've been so dumb**

**Dumb, dumb, d-d-dumb, dumb _[3x]_**  
**Sorry that I've been so dumb**

"Woah. You're really good," says Peeta.

"Thank you," I say. the rest of the ride is quiet. Once we arrive at Prim's school I spot Prim. I shout her name through the open window. She comes running towards the car. She gets in the back, and as soon as Prim sits down she starts asking questions.

"What's your name?" asks Prim.

"Peeta. And you must be Prim! Katniss has told me a little about you," says Peeta.

"Why are you hear? Are you Katniss's boyfriend?"

"Prim! That's enough! I'm dropping you off at home because I need Mom to check Peeta's finger and jaw."

"Okay," she says with a smirk on her face. We arrive at my house and drop Prim off. I tell her to be good. I drive off to my mom's clinic. The radio is still on and another song is on I start singing along not caring if Peeta hears me.

**I need your love I need your time**

**When everything's wrong You make it right**  
**I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love**  
**I need your love**  
**I take a deep breath every time I pass your door I know you're there but I can't see you anymore**

**And that's the reason You're in the dark I've been a stranger ever since we fell apart**  
**I feel so helpless here**

**Watch my eyes are filled with fear**

**Tell me do you feel the same?**

**Hold me in your arms again**  
**I need your love I need your time**

**When everything's wrong You make it right**  
**I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love**  
**I need your love**  
**Now I'm dreaming, will ever find you now?**

**I walk in circles but I'll never figure out**

**What I mean to you, do I belong I try to fight this but I know I'm not that strong**  
**And I feel so helpless here**

**Watch my eyes are filled with fear**

**Tell me do you feel the same Hold me in your arms again**  
**I need your love I need your time**

**When everything's wrong You make it right**  
**I feel so high I come alive I need to be free with you tonight I need your love**  
**I need your love**  
**All the years All the times You have never been to blame And now my eyes are open**

**And now my heart is closing**  
**And all the tears All the lies All the waste**

**I've been trying to make it change And now my eyes are open**  
**I need your love I need your time When everything's wrong You make it right**  
**I feel so high I come alive I need to be free**

"You know you should really become a singer some day," says Peeta.

I chuckle "Thanks." We arrive at the clinic. I park the car and get out shut the door and make sure to lock it. Peeta and I walk hand I hand to the entrance. When we get in I ask the lady there were my mom is and she directs me to the doctors lounge. I walk in and see my mom. "Mom this is Peeta. He's hurt, and I was wondering if you could check him?"

"Oh sure right this way Peeta!" She leads us to one of the patient rooms. He sits on the bed and I take a seat on the chair netx to the bed. "Now where is the problem?"

"Got punched my jaw, and my hand is most likely broken," says Peeta. She take Peeta's hand and take a look at his hand, then at his jaw.

"Well your hand is most definitely fractured an your jaw is bruised badly. I'll be right back with a cast for your hand, and you will be able to choose a color." With that she leave to go get a cast. Peeta and I sit there in silence. A few minutes later my mom comes back with a cast in hand. " Which color would you like sweetie white or orange?" I only have to think once to know what color he wants.

"Orange!"

"Alright then." She wraps the cast around his hand down to hi middle fore arm. "Would you like some markers to?"

"Yes please!" She gives him the markers and leaves the room.

"Let's take you home Peeta. But first let me sign that cast!" I sign his cast and we walk to the car. He directs me the way to his house. When we get to his house he gets out of the car closes the door and comes to my window.

"Bye Katniss," he says when he kisses me lightly on the lips. I quickly pull away from him and drive as fast as a can back home.

* * *

**Toodles!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games. If I did, Everlark fans would be much more satisfied. I also don't own Ice Age.**_

* * *

When I got home I take off my purple converse's and through my self on the couch. "Prim! Can you get me a poptart and some apple juice!" I shout.

"Sure!" Prim says. A few minutes later she comes into the living room with two poptarts and two glasses of apple juice. "Hey do you want to watch an Ice Age marathon?" Prim asks.

"Sure." Prim puts the first Ice Age movie in the DVD player. I Laugh at the part when Diego is like "WOO who's up for round two!" And Sid and Manny give him the death glare and he looks at the ground. When that's finished Prim puts in Ice Age the Melt Down. I laugh when Sid's like "We're gonna live!" And the water starts rising , then Sid says dramatically "We're gonna die!" When that's finished Prim puts in Ice Age Dawn of the Dinosaurs.

Prim and I both laughed at the part when Sid is running away from that mule thing and he was trying to get milk for the baby dinosaurs when he mistakes it for a female, and it chased him and Sid shouted "I thought you were a female!" And we both laughed at the part when Sid sees Peaches says" It's a boy!" Then Diego says "That's its tale." Then Sid says "It's a girl!" At the end when the credits are on me and Prim sing along to the song." Open the door get on the floor everybody walk the dinosaur."

After that we put in Ice Age: Continental Drift. Prim and both laugh at the part when Manny is like "It starts with L and ends with E." Then Sid says "Lice!" Again when the credits are on prim and I sing along. "We are we are not your ordinary fami-ily but we can all agree that we are we are close as close can be." When we finish the marathon it's about 7:00PM so Prim and I both decide to go to bed. I go to the bathroom wash up, dress into my royal blue tank top, and matching shorts. The whole night all I'm thinking about is the kiss, and how soft his lips were. I end up falling asleep at 1:00 AM.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone blaring. I go to the bathroom, take a shower brush my teeth and walk out with a towel around me. I Walk over to my closet to choose my outfit, a yellow crop top, bootie shorts and yellow sandals that match with my crop top. I put my hair in a tight Dutch braid. I go down stairs greet my mother kiss Prim on the top of her head and I grab a piece of toast and an apple. I eat my Toast and apple, I get up and say good-bye to my mother. I grab my car keys and head out the door and Prim follows. we get into the car and I drive Prim over to her school. I drop off Prim and drive to school. When I get there I park my car, and get out. When I enter the school I head for my locker. When I open it I see that there's a box. I open it and there's a letter, under the letter are cookies. I open the letter and read. It reads:

_Dear Katniss,_

_I'm sorry about the way I acted yesterday. I guess I took it to far. I only really got to know you for not even a day and I barged right at you. I'm really sorry. Here are some _

_cookies for. I understand your not ready for a relationship._

_Yours Truly,_

_Peeta_

_P.S. Are you still coming over to study today?_

Oh my god! I have to find Peeta! I grab my stuff for the classes a head which are Tech, Spanish, Math. I run into the tech room and take my seat next to Nicole Finly. "Alright. Today you'll be working on quiz 9 on a Microsoft Excel Sheet," says miss O'Brian. We all pull a chair up to our computers. I start typing out the excel sheet. When I'm finished I save the excel sheet to my network folder, then I go to my network folder and drag the excel sheet and drop it in the drop box. I start playing cool math since when you finish your work you can have free time. I decide to play Wheely 2. I can't concentrate the entire time because I was thinking about Peeta. "Alright can we save what we're working on please." I bring my chair back to the table. "If you push your chairs you are free to go." I grab my stuff and head to my next class, Spanish.

"Okay leer 10 minutos un libro," says Sra. Gascon. I go over to the books and choose a book. I read it then write about it. "Okay today we're..." I stop listening to her ;cause I'm by Peeta. I think he's in my specialist today. "Katniss! Detention after school Monday!"

"What did I do!"

"You weren't paying attention!"

"Ugh!."

"Class is over," says Finnick. I forgot to say hi to Finnick! Oh my god he's gonna kill me!

"Okay you guys can go," say Sra. Gascon. I walk over to my math class. Oh no I have Mr. Snow. I walk into math class and take my seat next to Madge, Annie and Johanna.

"Hi guys!"

"Hey!" They all say at the same time. Math class goes by fast. Next thing I know is I'm heading to my gym class. Dang it I forgot to wear sneakers! Oh well. When I walk in I take a seat at the bleachers. There's a boy sitting next to me looking down at his shoes. I can see he has orange cast on, and a black eye, with ashen blonde hair, and oh god! It's Peeta!

"Oh my god Peeta I'm so sorry! I over reacted yesterday! I love the cookies that was so sweet of you! I still want to come over!"

"Woah Katniss slow down!" Says Peeta with a chuckle.

"Sorry! I can't play today ;cause I don't have my sneakers so I can stay here and we can talk. Oh my mom said you'll be able to take the cast off in 2 weeks!"

The rest of the day goes by like a blur. At the end of the day when I'm at my locker I get a text from Prim.

_Prim: Goin 2 Rues house_

_Katniss: Kay kay be good _

_Prim: I will :)_

I drive over to Peeta's house, and turns out he got there before me. "Hey! How did you get here before me!"

"I guess I took a short cut," says Peeta and he points to a road that leads to the school. We go inside and go upstairs. Peeta offers to go get snacks and he leaves to go get some from down stairs. When he came back we got to work.

"Okay so let me quiz you first okay," I say. I look into his eyes and get lost in them. It's like I was lost at sea. I could feel him hold my cheek as we both lean in...

* * *

**Toodles!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger games, Croods, Or Rio 2.**_

* * *

We both leaned in and our lips touched. We kissed passionately for 30 seconds then Peeta pulled away. "Let's get back to work," says Peeta.

He quizzes me first then I quiz him. By the time we're finished it's about 4:45 PM. "Hey you want to come to the movies tomorrow?" I ask.

"Sure! But what movie are we gonna watch?"

"How about Rio 2?"

"That sounds great! Maybe after we can go to the Peabody Essex Musem."

"Okay. So it's settled then?"

"Yup!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye."

**_Mama told me not to waste my life_**  
**_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**

**_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_ And if they give you shhhh..._**  
**_ Then they can walk on by_**

**_ My feet, feet can't touch the ground_**  
**_ And I can't hear a sound_**  
**_ But you just keep on running up your mouth yeah_**

**_ Walk, walk on over there_**  
**_ 'Cause I'm too fly to care, oh yeah_**

**_ Your words don't mean a thing_**  
**_ I'm not listening_**  
**_ Keep talking, all I know is_**

**_ Mama told me not to waste my life,_**  
**_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**  
**_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_ And they can't detain you_**  
**_ 'Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_ And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_ These wings are made to fly_**

**_ (Hey, hey, woo!)_**

**_ I'm firing up on that runway_**  
**_ I know we're gonna get there someday_**  
**_ But we don't need no "Ready. Steady. Go!", no_**

**_ Talk, talk turns into air_**  
**_ And I don't even care, oh yeah_**

**_ Your words don't mean a thing_**  
**_ I'm not listening_**  
**_ Keep talking, all I know is_**

**_ Mama told me not to waste my life,_**  
**_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly_**  
**_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night,_**  
**_ And they can't detain you_**  
**_ 'Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_ And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_ These wings are made to fly_**

**_ I don't need no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey_**  
**_ I don't hear no one saying hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey_**  
**_ You better keep on walking_**  
**_ I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_**  
**_ You better keep on walking_**  
**_ I don't wanna hear your talking, boy'd_**

**_ Your words don't mean a thing_**  
**_ I'm not listening_**  
**_ They're just like water off my wings_**

**_ Mama told me not to waste my life_**  
**_ She said spread your wings my little butterfly (my little butterfly)_**  
**_ Don't let what they say keep you up at night_**  
**_ And they can't detain you_**  
**_ 'Cause wings are made to fly_**  
**_ And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_ These wings are made to fly_**

**_ And we don't let nobody bring us down_**  
**_ No matter what you say – it won't hurt me_**  
**_ Don't matter if I fall from the sky_**  
**_ These wings are made to fly _**

By the time the song is over I've already gotten home. I park my car in the drive way and get out of the car. Prim comes running to me shouting "KATNISS I'M GOING TO SLEEP OVER RUE'S HOUSE!"

"Okay," I say. She heads over to Rue's house which is two houses down. I go into the house go up stairs, to my room and put my bag on my bed. I head back down stairs and decide to go to the meadow that right near my house. When I arrive there I sit it in the grass and think about Peeta. All of the sudden I get a call. I pick up the phone "Hello?"

"I'll get you Everdeen and trust me you'll be sorry you ever stole my boyfriend bitch," says a female voice. The person hangs up and leaves me bewildered.

* * *

I wake up at about 9:00Am and decide to get ready for my day with Peeta. I decide to call him and ask if Annie and Finnick can come along. He says it's okay so I call Annie and tell her to meet us at the Salem cinema. I go and take I shower than come back out. I decide to wear an orange and yellow maxi dress with matching orange high tops. I put my hair in a side fishtail and go downstairs. I eat cereal, say goodbye to Prim and my mom and head out the door and to my car. I arrive at the cinema 15 minutes early, so I decide to wait outside my car. All of the sudden I'm being stuffed into a bag and thrown into a truck. A couple minutes later the truck comes to a complete stop. Then I'm being dragged somewhere then finally the bag comes off.

I look up and see Glimmer and ...Gale. _What would they want with me? _All of the sudden glimmer pushes me to the groud and puches me square in the jaw. I try to fight back but her grip on me is too strong. Then she takes a razor and cut small cuts on my wrists. then she picks me uop and throws me to the ground. I'm to weak to fight back. She spits in my face and says "You filthy animal! I never knew why he likes you so much!" Then she kicks me in the stomache and leaves with Gale. I hear the door lock and think _I'm stuck here forever. _Then I start to cry. Wait a sec I have my phone!

**Peeta's POV**

I arrive at the cinema's parking lot just in time. I look around for Katniss, then I spot her car. No ones in the car, and I have a feeling she's not inside. I pull my phone out of my pocket but she doesn't answer. I text her. She texts me back saying:

_K: Peeta! help I've just been kidnapped by Gale and Glimmer!_

_P: okay where are u_

_K: Idk. But looking outside this basement window I see grass and there's a car. It's red. the house across the streets number is 13 and I think the street is North street._

_P: okay I'm coming but I'm gonna bring ann+Finn_

_K: okay get here quick! I think Gales gonna rape me!_

_P: I'm on my way_

I spot Annie and Finnick and tell them the situation. We drive through Almeda street that's when Annie spots the house across from 13. "Okay guys we need a plan...

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"I'm so sorry you have to lose your virginity this early Catnip," says Gale. I gather all the saliva I can in my mouth and spit it out on Gales face. He jumps back then wipes the spit off his face. He starts pulling my dress. Then all of a sudden the door busts open and Peeta, Finnick, and two police guys who have Glimmer in custody. Two other police come and take Gale into custody. "You won't get away with this Everdeen!" She screams.

Peeta runs to me and embraces me into a hug. Finnick join in shortly after. The police ask me a few questions then I'm realized. I call my mom and tell her the situation and she tells me not to worry about it she'll take care of it. We end up missing the movie so we decide to go to the Peabody Essex Muesuem.

Annie and I end up buying some scarfs. We just basically walked around the Mueseum looking at the exibits. After that we decided to go to the Salem commons for a walk. We walked around then eventually we got hungry so the boys went to a pizza place and got us some pizza. We ate at the park, and he just layed there in the sun Chatting until 6:00pm. We all decided to go to Annie's house for a sleep over and watch How to Train your Dragon.

* * *

**Toodles!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: ATTENTION! Okay I know this story is going fast but there's a reason. Katniss's and Peeta's parents knew each other since the first grade. So when they had Katniss and Peeta they would have play dates and everything. They would go everywhere together. But when Prim was born they stoped having playdates. Katniss was so excited to have a sister she forgot all about Peeta, But Peeta didn't forget her. Their parents would occasionally call each other, but when Katniss's father died her mom stoped calling. So that's why Peeta took a big step, and also is why this story is going so fast and why Katniss's mom was so familiar with Peeta. So Katniss's mom is goingh to tell Katniss in this chapter.**

* * *

**Katniss POV**

"Katniss," says my mother.

"Yes mum!"

"Come here I need to show you something."

"Okay Mum!" I run down the stairs and to the living room where my mum is. "What is it."

"Do you no who the boy in this picture is?" Huh. I've seen him before. Wait I recognize those eyes! It's Peeta! Wait how did my mum get his picture?

"It's Peeta! But wait I'm right there next to him! Mum where did you get this!"

"You probably don't remember, but we used to go over Peeta's house a lot before Prim was born."

"Why?"

"Well you see dear, I've known Peeta's parents and your father since the first grade. So we decided that we would always visit each other and our kids would be best of friends!"

"Oh my god I have to tell Peeta! But after I finish looking at the pictures with you." I looked through all the pictures and this one really caught my eye. It was a picture of me and Peeta leaning against each other gazing at a sunset. We look so adorable in it. "Mum can I keep this picture?"

"Sure honey. Heres a picture frame." I go upstairs to my room and I decide to put the picture on my dresser. All of the sudden I hear my phone ring. It's Peeta.

"Hi Peeta!'

"Hi Katniss!"

"Peeta I have exciting news to tell you! Did you know that we used to go over your house a lot before Prim was born! And that our parents have known each other since the first grade!"

"Yes I did. I remember everything. No one told me I just remember. I remember everything about you Kat."

"Oh Peeta I'm sorry I don't remember!"**(I know it's cheesy!)**

"Ooh.! I have an idea let's have a picnic in the meadow! We'll tell our parents that we have a surprise for them! I'll meet you at the meadow in 5 minutes, i'll bring the basket with treats and you bring the blanket. Oh and we'll bring our siblings along to."

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and I decided to blind fold our parents. Once the saw each other there was hugs every where. It was getting really awkward, so us kids stepped to the side to our own picnic blanket. "So guys you remember Katniss?" says Peeta.

"I sure do. Every time I would make a batch of cheese buns half of them would go missing!" says one of Peeta's brothers which I'm guessing is the eldest."M'names Graham."

"Rye."

"Very nice to see you guys again. Uh this is my sister Prim."

"Hi," she says.

"Oh my god you're so adorable," says Rye dramatically, pinching her cheeks. A slight blush creeps into her cheeks and we all laugh. "I'm hungry let's eat!" says Graham.

I learn that Rye is 18, and Graham 19. We eat the sandwiches Peeta made which had: turkey, lettuce, cucumbers, mayonnaise. When we finish lunch we eat cupcakes for dessert. We talk about school, and life. But we mostly focus on what has happened since we were last together. Graham is heading to college in September, and Rye is going to graduate high school in June. After we finish eating we decide to play some games. So we play mafia, quackadillia and concentration. It was super fun and we didn't even notice the time passing by, when we stopped for a little break we noticed the parents packing up.

"What we're leaving so soon?"says Prim.

"Who said we're leaving," asks mom.

"No one," said Prim. we ended up staying in the meadow until 8:00 PM remembering it was a school night. We bid our good byes and head home. The last thought before I fall asleep is _I wonder what happened to Glimmer and Gale._

* * *

**Gale's POV**

"And why did you decide to kidnap Katniss, Gale" says a police officer.

"I told I love her that's why!"

**Pop quiz!**

**What does Snow say to Katniss in the office in her Victors Village home that he repeats in Mockingjay in the rose garden?**

"Okay Gale your sentence 1 year community service and you will stay put in your home hand cuffed and everything for 6 Months."

"You'll see I'll get her one day!" And I know I will.

* * *

**Glimmer's POV**

"Miss Glimmer why did you kidnap Katniss Everedeen?"

"She stole my boyfriend!"

"But he isn't your boyfriend."

"But he was going to be! You'll see one day I'll get rid of that slut and she'll be sorry she ever messed with my Peeta!" And she will be. She'll be so sorry she'll be begging for mercy!

"okay glimmer your sentenced 6 months prison and I year community service."

**A/N: Okay so I would like to know if you guys watched Band of Brothers and liked it. I would also like to know who would R&amp;R it. So tell me what you think by reviewing or PMing me.**

**Toodles!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! The answer to the pop quiz is " Let's agree not to lie to each other Miss Everdeen." I'm going to try to make the chapters longer. I'm going to put a Band of Brothers fic up within a few weeks!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the hunger games.**_

* * *

**Peeta's POV**

"Little Peet has finally decided to poke his head out of his shell and talk to Katniss," Rye says.

"Oh shut up Rye," I say. but it doesn't come out the way I want it to. It sounded like I wasn't being serious.

"Oh yeah why don't you come and make me!" We then start wrestling on the floor of our living room. I have him in head lock when Graham says:

"Oh will you two just shut up already!" Yells Graham. "I'm going to bed."

"I think I should be going to bed we have a test tomorrow," I say. We all head up stairs and get ready for bed. Once I step out of the bathroom Rye says:

"Goodnight! Hope you have great wet dreams!"

"Shut up!" I say and throw a pillow at him and close my door.

* * *

I decide to wear a white T-Shirt and a pair of Kaki shorts. I grab my bag and head down stairs. "Want some cereal," says Graham.

"Sure," I say. I pour some cereal into a bowl and put some milk on top. When I finish eating my cereal I say good bye to my family and walk out the door.

* * *

**Katnniss POV**

I decide to wear a light pink crop top with white jeans and pink flats that matches with my crop top. As I walk down the stairs my mom says:

"Katniss I have a surprise for you!"

"Coming!" I shout. I find my mom sitting at the kitchen table.

"Katniss remember when you asked if you could dye the tips of your hair?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm gonna take you and Prim to the salon to get your hair dyed!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you mom!" I say giving her a bear hug.

"Alright, alright Now of you go."

"Bye mom." I find Prim already sitting in the car with a song playing on the radio. I climb into the drivers seat and start singing along:

**_I'm ready_**

**_You're feeling good, you're feeling right_**  
**_Across the floor, and I'm already losing my mind_**  
**_Baby girl, looking fine_**  
**_Watch you playing and playing and playing these guys_**  
**_Catch my stare, little smile_**  
**_Tell me that you're ready and you're feeling the vibe_**  
**_Someday I'll be so damn sublime,_**  
**_We'll arrive behind a hash-tag sign_**

**_I won't forget you, but I may…_**  
**_Forget your name_**

**_My lady_**  
**_I know what you're thinking_**  
**_When the bass starts ringing_**  
**_Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_**  
**_Are you ready for tonight,_**  
**_[Explicit version:] Set this shit on fire_**  
**_[Clean version:] Setting it on fire_**  
**_And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark_**

**_My lady_**  
**_I know what you're thinking_**  
**_When the bass starts ringing_**  
**_Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_**  
**_Are you ready for tonight,_**  
**_[Explicit version:] Set this shit on fire_**  
**_[Clean version:] Setting it on fire_**  
**_And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark_**  
**_Are you ready?_**  
**_I'm ready_**

**_Break me down, dirty jokes_**  
**_Watch me dear, and say what you wanna know_**  
**_Beauty lies,within the eyes_**  
**_Of the beholder, I'll be holding you close all night_**

**_I won't forget you, but I may…_**  
**_Forget your name_**

**_My lady_**  
**_I know what you're thinking_**  
**_When the bass starts ringing_**  
**_Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_**  
**_Are you ready for tonight,_**  
**_[Explicit version:] Set this shit on fire_**  
**_[Clean version:] Setting it on fire_**  
**_And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark_**

**_My lady_**  
**_I know what you're thinking_**  
**_When the bass starts ringing_**  
**_Can you tell me when you're stoked to start?_**  
**_Are you ready for tonight,_**  
**_[Explicit version:] Set this shit on fire_**  
**_[Clean version:] Setting it on fire_**  
**_And we'll dance until we're dumb in the dark_**  
**_Are you ready?_**  
**_I'm ready_**

**_Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_**  
**_Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_**  
**_Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_**  
**_Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_**  
**_I won't forget you, but I may…_**  
**_Forget your name_**

**_I'm ready_**

**_Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_**  
**_Break me down, I'm ready, break me down_**

_**Are you ready?**_

By the time the song is over Prim climbs out of the car. I tell her about what our mother said and she starts squealing and says she's going to go tell Rue.

When I arrive at school I see Annie and I run over to her. "Annie guess what! My mom said I could dye my tips!"

"That's great Katniss! And remember we have a test with Snow today," She says. My classes go by like a blur. But when its time for math I can't help but feel I have forgotten something, and it's not the test.

By the time I finish my test it's time to go to specialist. I go to my locker grab my lunch and head to Art with Annie and Johanna. I take a seat at my table as the art teach hands out our splatter art projects. When I start to finish coloring my drawing some one taps my shoulder. It's Johanna.

"What!" I whisper yell.

She points at my jeans, "I think it's that time of month Brainless" Poop nuggets! That's what I was forgetting! I rush out of the room and to my locker. I grab a pad, some extra jean bootie shorts, an extra , and a plastic bag, from my bag. I close my locker and run to the bathroom. I put the pad on the extra underwear take off my jeans that are soiled with blood and my equally soiled underwear and put on the clean ones. I put the blood covered clothing in the plastic bag. I wash my hands and walk out of the bathroom. I stop by my locker and put the plastic bag in it.

When I get back to class I tell what happened and head back to my seat. I thank Johanna. "No problem Brainless. Next time do us a favor and mark the calendar. Annie and I cleaned your seat." I sit down with my cheeks burning and continue working.

**Katniss** POV

The rest of the day goes by like a blur before I know it its the end of the day. "Hey Kat," says Peeta. Hearing his voice makes me smile.

"Hey Peeta," I reply. Then my Phone starts ringing. "Hello."

"Hi Katniss dear its mom."

"Put it on speaker," says Peeta.

"Oh hey mum!" I say as I put it on speaker.

"Im' sorry dear. I can't take you and Prim to the salon today. I'm working late."

"Well can't take it off?" I ask disappointment rushing into my voice.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, but that's just how it is." Just as I'm about to say bye, Peeta speaks up.

"I can go with them ," Peeta says.

"Oh Peeta, I didn't know I was on speaker. That would me very nice of you dear," she says.

"Thanks Mum," I say.

"Your welcome dear. Bye!"

"Bye mum!" I do a mental happy dance in my head. As me and Peeta are walking towards my car I hear someone shout my name. I look from side to side, then I spot Clove in tears running towards me. "Katniss!" she shouts running towards me. I meet her half way and hug her.

"Oh m gosh Clove are you okay," I say pulling away looking into her eyes.

"Cato Cheated on me!" she's crying really hard now. _That bastard_.

"With who," I say anger rising in my voice.

"Cashemere," she sniffs.

"That Bastard," Peeta says.'Why would he do such a thing?"

"I don't know," she answers.

"It's ok Clove. Go home do your homework and me and the girls will be there by six, ok?" I say.

"Ok clove," Clove says walking to her bike.

"See ya," Peeta and I say at the same time.

"Bye," she replies. I watch her ride off.

* * *

We are at the salon and Prim is talking on and on about which color she should choose. I smirk as I watch her. I've already decided on I light blue color. When it's my turn I sit in the chair and let the man do my hair. "Hello! My name is Cinna! It's really nice to meet you!" I don't know, but there's something about this man that makes me like him.

"I'm Katniss. It's nice to meet you Cinna."

"What color would you like your hair."

"I light blue color."

When he's finished he takes a picture of it and shows it to me. "Oh my gosh. It Beautiful! Thank you Cinna!" I say as I hug him.

"It was no problem," he says. I walk back to Peeta but he's not there. I go outside and see that he's waiting in the car with Prim. I open the car door and sit in the driver's seat I look back at prim and see that she choose pink. To be honest she looks very cute. I decide to drop off prim and Peeta at my house cause Peeta volunteered to take care of Prim while I'm at cloves house. I send a group message to Annie, Jo, and Madge. They all agree and I pick them up. We arrive at Cloves house, and she looks like a complete mess! She tells Annie, Jo, and Madge what happened, and Annie's face is as red as a tomato. Jo's standing there with her arms crossed, and Madge's arms are crossed and her face is beat red.

"How could he do such a thing!" Annie screams. We all flinch. It's not normal for Annie to scream. She only does it when necessary.

"Well Clove your gonna have to hang on tight. Once Finnick finds out we'll know if it was forced or real." Clove nods silently. Jo decides to sleep over Clove's house, so we all head back to our houses.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope you liked this chapter. I need you guys to tell me if you would read a Band of Brothers fic. I would appreciate if you told me! Review or PM me if you would read a Band of Brothers fic. Can you guess the name of the song and the song writers? And what is Katniss having right now? review or PM all of your answers.**

**Toodles!**


End file.
